Nalu Week
by White Shadow Girl
Summary: Serie de One-shots que iré subiendo a lo largo de esta semana con motivo del Nalu Week.
1. Día 1: Regalos

**Espero que os guste, es un pequeño one-shot por la NaLu Week, el tema de hoy es "Regalos"**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail es de Mavis (o de Hiro Trollshima, depende de cómo queráis verlo)**

* * *

Me encontraba yendo hacia la cafetería "Fairy Café", en la que había quedado con mi mejor amigo Natsu, aunque estaba un poco extraño cuando me lo pidió.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto cuando noté una mano en mi hombro y, al girarme para ver quién era, en mi cara apareció una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Natsu-lo saludé animadamente.

-H-hola Luce-me dijo sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?-pregunté puniendo mi mano en su frente, para sorprenderme al saber que no le pasaba nada.

-No me pasa nada, por cierto Luce, m-me preguntaba si…-comenzó a decir, pero de repente paró y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó-m-me preguntaba si quisieras ir esta tarde conmigo a Fairy Café.

-¡Claro Natsu!, después hablamos-dije alejándome para ir a clase.

_**~Fin del Flash Back~**_

No era el Natsu de siempre, parecía nervioso.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería vi que no había llegado así que fui a una mesa y lo esperé allí.

Habían pasado más de treinta minutos de la hora acordada y aún había llegado, así que después de haberle envido un mensaje a Natsu para preguntarle donde estaba me fui a dar un paseo.

Cerca de la cafetería había un pequeño barranco desde el que había unas buenas vistas del mar, así que fui allí un rato.

Cuando llegué allí me quedé un rato observando las vistas y preguntándome donde estaría Natsu hasta que decidí volver a mi casa.

De camino a casa de Lucy…

Iba caminando por un camino lleno de árboles aun preguntándome por qué Natsu me había dejado plantada cuando vi cierta cabellera rosada que llevaba esperando toda la tarde.

Estaba más arreglado de lo normal y se veía que iba con prisas.

Seguí caminando sin darle importancia hasta que escuché que gritaban mi nombre, me di la vuelta para ver quién era, aunque ya lo sabía, solo hay una persona que puede gritar "¡Luce~!" en medio del parque.

-¿Natsu? Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí-le dije sarcásticamente y me dispuse a marcharme cuando él me cogió de la muñeca.

-Espera Luce, tengo una explicación-me respondió con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Pues a menos que no sea bueno yo me largo de aquí-respondí molesta.

-Vamos a Fairy Café, allí te lo contaré todo-me dijo con una de sus sonrisas habituales.

Empezó a caminar y, no sé por qué, lo seguí en el acto hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde de casualidad nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la que yo estuve antes.

-¿Y cuál es esa gran excusa para haberme dejado plantada?-le pregunto en cuanto nos sentamos.

-Bueno…es que estuve buscando esto-me dijo mientras sacaba un llavero con el símbolo de nuestro grupo favorito "Fairy Tail".

-¡Es precioso!-exclamé nada más verlo.

-E-es para ti-me dice sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto emocionada, a lo que el asiente-¡Muchas gracias!

-También quería decirte algo-me dice captando mi atención, cuando lo miro me doy cuenta de que está muy sonrojado y nervioso-y es que y-yo te amo Luce.

En cuanto dice esas palabras me quedo en shock, y es que yo llevo enamorada de él desde hace tres años.

-La verdad es que yo también te amo-le digo en un susurro con la cara ardiendo.

Entonces me toma la mano y, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear me estaba besando, fue un beso dulce y sin prisas, pero muy anhelado, del que solo nos separamos cuando estábamos a punto de quedarnos sin aire.

-Te amo Luce-

-Yo también te amo Natsu-

* * *

¿**Qué tal estuvo? A mí no me gustó mucho, me pareció un poco apresurado, aunque la opinión que cuenta es la vuestra. Como ya dije antes esto es por la Nalu Week, así que estaré subiendo drabbles y one-shots de esta pareja toda la semana**.

**Espero que os haya gustado,**

**Ya nee! :3**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿Review?**

**Os reviews me hacen feliz**

**Una persona feliz vive más que una triste**

**¡Así que si enviáis muchos reviews me haré inmortal!**


	2. Día 2: Vulnerable

**One-shot para el segundo día de la NaLu Week, el tema de hoy es Vulnerable, espero que os guste.**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail es de Mavis Vermillion (o de Hiro Mashima, depende del día)**

* * *

****_Capitulo Único: Vulnerable___

Aun no me lo creo, aun no consigo soportar la idea de que se ha ido, y muchos menos puedo soportar el saber que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, a pesar de que ocurrió hace cinco años.

En las calles solo había muerte y sangre. Los que aun quedábamos en pie estábamos muy heridos.

Mientras los demás del gremio intentaban hacerle algo al gran dragón negro que había ante ellos, Erza, Gray, Wendy y yo luchábamos contra Zeref.

Yo solo me concentraba en una cosa: Debíamos matarlo.

Después de varios intentos me di cuenta de que no era posible a menos que hiciéramos eso.

-Natsu, estamos en contra de esto al igual que tú, pero sabes que no hay otra forma de derrotarlo-me decía Erza, esforzándose por seguir en pie y con vida a pesar de la herida que tenía en su, ahora inexistente, pierna izquierda.

-Te lo dejo a ti Natsu-susurro Gray, antes de desplomarse en el suelo y dejar de respirar _para siempre_.

-¡Gray!-grito Erza poniéndose a su lado e intentado reanimarlo, pero todo fue en vano, y ella lo sabía, Gray, como muchos del gremio habían hecho antes, había muerto.

-Erza, protege a Wendy, yo iré a por el-dije decidido antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el mago oscuro.

Estaba a varios metros de él cuándo olí algo que no me hubiera gustado oler: el aroma de Lucy.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ella me estaba abrazando por detrás, diciéndome que era inútil todo lo que hiciera.

-Natsu, tu sabes que esa es la única forma-susurro contra mi espalda entre sollozos. Me gire para verla a la cara decirle eso que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo.

-Lucy, yo te amo y no podría soportar estar sin ti.

Me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y luego enterró su cabeza en mí pecho susurrando:

-Yo también te amo Natsu, pero sabes que si no lo hago morirá mucha gente que no tiene nada que ver en esta lucha

-Pero Lucy

-No Natsu, lo voy a hacer-dijo antes de soltarse de mí, para luego darme un corto beso en los labios y encaminarse hacia donde estaba Zeref.

Saco las trece llaves que tenía desde el día anterior, cuando Yukino se las dio justo antes de morir.

-Yo soy la enviada de las estrellas, prestadme vuestro poder, espíritus celestiales-dijo, haciendo que las llaves comenzaran a brillar

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos... _

_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, _

_Hazte conocer a mí _

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas... _

_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola_

_O ochenta y ocho signos... _

_¡Brillen! _

_¡URANO METRIA!_

Recito Lucy, mientras sostenía las trece llaves entre sus manos y, luego de un gran resplandor, Zeref, al igual que Acnologia, desapareció.

Mire hacia Erza, la cual sonreía con dificultad mientras agarraba a Wendy, que lloraba de alegría, pero sus expresiones cambiaron totalmente al ver que faltaba alguien.

No quería que hiciera ese hechizo por eso mismo, era muy poderoso, pero el precio era demasiado caro, el precio era su vida.

Mire hacia el suelo y vi sus llaves. Ne acerque a recogerlas y, como si fuera por arte de magia, escuche su voz despidiéndose de todos _por última vez._

-_Os amo Fairy Tail, siempre seréis mi familia, y te amo Natsu-_

Automáticamente comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

Me sentía impotente, desgraciado y _vulnerable._

****_Fin del Capítulo Único: Vulnerable___

* * *

**¿Que os pareció? **

**Casi lloro escribiéndolo T.T, porque encima puede que pase (no creo que Mashima sea tan mala persona de hacer eso, pero podría pasar)**

**El Urano Metria que uso Lucy sería algo así como el hechizo en su máximo poder, para el que necesita las trece llaves (si, incluyo a Ophicuos, o como se escriba)**

**Bueno, me despido,**

**Ya nee!**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿Review?**

**_Los reviews me hacen feliz_**

**_Una persona feliz vive más que una triste_**

**_¡Así que si me enviáis muchos reviews me hare inmortal!_**


	3. Día 3: Lazos

**Bueno, aquí estoy con un drabble muy corto sobre el tema de hoy "Lazos", la verdad es que lo puse así de corto porque no se me ocurría nada más. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclamer: (aunque ya lo sepáis) Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima (¿No me digas?)**

* * *

Desde el día en que te conocí, sentí que un lazo nos unía.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo esos lazos se iban fortaleciendo y, al menos para mí, se habían convertido en algo más. Y es que por cada día juntos, con cada vez que me protegiste, por cada vez que me salvaste, por cada momento en que te veo…

Que me enamoro más y más de ti, mi Salamander, mi dragón, **_mi_** Natsu Dragneel.

Desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que había algo entre nosotros, en ese tiempo pensaba que era amistad, pero oh, cuanto me equivocaba. Porque los lazos que nos unen, a mí, Natsu Dragneel, y a ti, Lucy Hearthfilia, superan con creces lo llamado "amistad", lo nuestro se llama **_Amor_**.

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció? A mí (milagrosamente) me gusto como quedó, y espero que los próximos días me queden así de bien.**

**Se despide Aiko-chan,**

**Ya nee! :3**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿Review?**

**_Los reviews me hacen feliz_**

**_Una persona feliz vive más que una triste_**

**_¡Así que si me enviáis muchos reviews me hare inmortal!_**


End file.
